


A World That Is Entirely Our Own

by BlackHoleHeadingForHell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:05:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1237618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHoleHeadingForHell/pseuds/BlackHoleHeadingForHell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus Severus Potter is ready to begin his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He's scared he won't be in Gryffindor, scared he will end up in Slytherin and scared he won't live up to the shining examples set by his father and brother. Friendship couldn't be further from his mind.<br/>Scorpius Malfoy, on the other hand, is far less concerned with the idea of living up to expectations. Finally free from the constant watch of his family, Scorpius wants to strike out on his own and make a name for himself well away from their influence, and the endless Rules that have governed his life so far.</p>
<p>"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A World That Is Entirely Our Own

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction, so I apologize profusely if it turns out to be awful xD  
> If you do like it and end up following it, though, I warn you - I can't and won't write smut. I mean, really soft stuff's okay, but you're not going to get full-on, BDSM type stuff... (not that I don't enjoy reading it... hehehehe...)
> 
> Anyway, to all my fellow Albus/Scorpius shippers... enjoy :)

**"BRING THAT BROOMSTICK BACK DOWN BEFORE I COME UP THERE AND HIT YOU OVER THE HEAD WITH IT!"**

Albus rolled his eyes at his mother's threat, knowing perfectly well that she wouldn't follow through with it. Perhaps she would have done if it had been him who was zooming around Diagon Alley like a maniac - not that Albus would ever have done any such thing.  
But it wasn't him. It was James Potter, _The_ James Potter, star of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and first-born son of the famous Harry Potter. Albus knew his mother would never harm a hair on the head of her favourite son. Nor would his father, because despite the annoyed looks he kept shooting in James' direction, Albus knew Harry was secretly proud of his Quidditch-crazy son. The fact that he'd bought him a brand new broomstick proved that.  
A brand-new broomstick.   
Even though it was supposed to be Albus' special day.  
He wondered if his parents would even notice his absence from the house come the first of September. Somehow he doubted it. They'd noticed James' absence, of course - his constant laughter and pranking left a gaping hole even Albus couldn't help but notice. And they'd undoubtedly notice the absence of little, sweet and beautiful Lily when it was finally her turn to receive the much-awaited owl.  
But him? Small, quiet, unassuming Albus?  
It seemed unlikely.  
After all, no one had noticed that he was upset, too quiet even for him. No one had bothered to ask what was worrying him so much, why he hadn't eaten or slept properly in weeks.  
But what did it matter anyway?  
Everyone was far more concerned with James.  
"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!"  
Albus watched James roll his eyes before bringing the broom to a shuddering halt and slowly descending. Once on the ground, he ran his hands through his hair and gave his younger brother a wide grin.  
"See how fast I was going, Al? The acceleration on this thing's unbelievable!"  
Albus didn't have to try hard to force a smile, more than used to having to do so. "You looked awesome!"  
"Don't encourage him," snapped their mother, but her tone was light-hearted, just as proud as Harry was of her sports star. "Now come on. We might have to put off getting your owl until Christmas, Al, we're starting to run out of time."  
"Sure thing," Albus replied as they wound their way down the busy street and towards Madam Malkin's, not bothering to point out that they wouldn't have been short of time if they hadn't spent an hour and a half in Quality Quidditch Supplies.

\--

"Stand up on this stool for me dear. I'll get you measured up in a minute."  
Albus watched curiously as Madam Malkin disappeared into the back of the shop in search of robes. His mood had improved somewhat thanks to the absence of the rest of his family, who'd gone to Flourish and Blotts to find his books. Or at least, that was where the majority of his family would be - Albus had a sneaking suspicion that James intended to escape to their uncle's joke shop when the opportunity arose.  
But for now, he was alone, save for Madam Malkin and a few other customers browsing the shelves.  
One customer in particular caught Albus' attention. A small blonde boy stood with a much taller man who could only be his father. The pair of them seemed somehow familiar to Albus, but he couldn't quite put his finger on why. Then again, it wouldn't be too surprising if he did know them - thanks to his father, Albus had met most of the wizarding families living around London.  
As Albus studied him, the boy suddenly spun around, and before he could look away Albus found himself staring into an irritated pair of grey eyes.  
"Sorry," the boy said, his voice carrying easily over the relative quiet of the shop. "Am I bothering you?"  
"No," Albus replied, feeling his face redden.  
The boy glanced up at his father, who was searching through a rack of school robes. Apparently judging him to be suitably occupied, the boy made his way over to Albus' stool.  
"Well, if I'm not bothering you, why exactly are you staring at me?"  
Albus shrugged. Close up, he was even surer that he recognised the boy. There was something very distinctive about him - pale skin, blonde hair and thin face.  
The boy looked as if he recognised Albus in turn. "Don't I know you from somewhere?"  
"Probably. Well - not me, exactly. But you'd recognise my dad, I expect."  
Grey eyes flashed with recognition. "Harry Potter. You're Albus, aren't you?"  
Albus blinked. "Er - yeah, I am."  
"Wouldn't have though you'd sound so surprised," the boy said. "You must be used to being recognised. Not exactly the least famous person in the world."  
"No... but people don't normally tend to remember me, to be honest. I'm used to being called James."  
The boy shrugged. "I'm not the most normal of people."  
Albus smiled. "I'd noticed."  
"So, Albus Potter, where's your famous father? I'm assuming you didn't come on your own."  
"Flourish a Blotts, I think."  
"Oh." The boy rolled his eyes. "I did that earlier. Ridiculously boring. I'd much rather look at owls or broomsticks or something, but apparently they aren't 'necessary items'. Like all those books are necessary anyway. I bet no one ever reads all of them."  
Albus considered mentioning that his cousin Rose had already read the entire booklist several times over, then thought better of it. "Probably not."  
Just then, the boy's father turned his attention away from the clothing rack an noticed his absent son. Looking up, he made his way over.  
"We need to get going. Making friends?" he asked, giving Albus a searching look. Albus was surprised at how cold the man's grey eyes looked - worlds away from the bright, intelligent eyes of his son.  
"Sort of," the boy replied. "Guess I'll see you at school."  
"I guess."   
Albus watched as the pair crossed the room. Just before they reached the door, a thought occurred to him.  
"What's your name?" he called.  
The blond boy looked back over his shoulder.  
"Malfoy," he said. "Scorpius Malfoy."


End file.
